Phase Distortion
by PSI Lucas
Summary: When Lucas successfully defeats Porky in the battle to save the world, everything is back to it's previous state. But when Lucas goes for a peaceful walk in the beautiful meadow to embrace the captivating scenery, he bumps into something that shouldn't be there. Being a young boy, curiosity gets the better of him and he does something that could abuse the past, present and future.


Blonde hair swayed gently in the clear, refreshing breeze. Cerulean eyes observed the stunning scenery, taking in all of the beautiful simplicities. The conflict-free atmosphere was a well-deserved reward for the young boy's hard work. Teaming up with his dog, and two other people, to pull enough needles to give the world a glorious re-birth was not an easy task. Especially when defeating an evil villain and witnessing your own twin brother's suicide was part of it. But luckily, as the saying goes, God never gives you more than you can handle.

The blonde boy slowly knelt down and brought his pale hand to a large sunflower that caught his eye. He gently ran his finger across the stem and stared at the vibrant colours in fascination. His eyes analysed the sunflower's elegant beauty as a small smile managed to spread across his rosy cheeks.

After embracing the captivating view of the nature that surrounded him, the boy looked up to the azure blue sky and gazed at the clouds dreamfully. Before bowing his head back to the sunflower below him, he whispered the words that had been on his mind all the way through his tragic journey. ''Mum... Claus... I love you.''

That's when he turned away and began to walk back through the fresh mass of grass. He kept his head hung down, unconsciously counting every daisy in his path. Life would be much easier now, without all the destruction and competition... But also, a lot harder without the company of his loved ones.

With haunting thoughts clouding the young boy's concentration, he found himself clumsily bumping into a large, misplaced object. Rubbing his head, the boy looked up to confront whatever he had come into accidental contact with. As he looked up, he recognised the object without hesitation...

It was a shiny silver object that had the eye-catching reflection of the sun cast on it. On it's side, was a series of circles inside one other, similar to that of an optical illusion. The build of the object was the same shape as a Mr Saturn. It even had the same signature bow on the top of it's head. It was the first Phase Distorter that Pokey Minch had previously stole from Dr Andonuts. It belonged in the Hall Of Memories in the Empire Porky Building but somehow... It had managed to get all the way into this grassy, flower filled meadow.

The blonde boy reached forward to place a curious hand on the Phase Distorter. How it got here, he had no idea... But it definitely had him intrigued.

Step by careful step, the boy walked around the object in a circle, molesting it's build with cautious eyes. Suspicion was evident on his face, but he had an odd feeling in his stomach... What if this had landed here by fate? What if there was something that he hadn't completed during his fight to save the world? What if the battle wasn't over? What if...

The young boy brought his fingers to his temples and began to rub in a circular motion, desperate to rid his head of the continuous questioning. A confusing debate had formed in the boy's mind and being young, he didn't find it very easy to make appropriate decisions... So he let one side of the argument convince him to do something that could be potentially dangerous...

He decided that he would PSI Teleport to the Caverns Of The Past and use the Phase Distorter to travel backwards through time and find out what the missing part of the jigsaw was... If there is one.

**A/N: Sorry about the SHITTY cliff hanger. Also, I didn't bother to check through this after I read it... Call me lazy, but I was rushing because I was expected to have a brawl on SSBB during the time I was finishing this off. **

**As some of you may know, this was the most voted choice on my previous voting thing... **

**I'll progress this through time and I already have a plot for it. **

**I hope this wasn't a disappointment and if any of you were particularly interested in any of my other options in my voting fic, then PM me and I might consider writing them too. Considering the December Holidays are coming up and I'll have spare time.**


End file.
